<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Двести десять минут by Heidel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742032">Двести десять минут</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel'>Heidel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Crime Scene Investigation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Уоррик всего лишь оказывает услугу своему другу, ничего более.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Warrick Brown/Nick Stokes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Двести десять минут</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13673034">Two Hundred and Ten Minutes</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicXntric/pseuds/VicXntric">VicXntric</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Действие фика происходит после событий серии Grave Danger (конец 5-го сезона)</p><p>Фик победил на конкурсе CSI Fanfic Awards 2005 в номинации Ник/Уоррик</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Судья и миссис Стоукс оставались у Ника ещё неделю после того, как их сына выписали из больницы. Это оказалось неприятной неожиданностью для сотрудников дневной и ночной смен: они привыкли к тому, что обычно Ник был доступен в любой момент.</p><p>Не то что бы родители Ника возражали против того, чтобы его навещали коллеги, отнюдь нет. Но судья вел себя отчуждённо, оставаясь высоким, худым, стойким и мужественным ковбоем. Он был одним из тех, кем просто восхищаться издали, но с кем трудно ужиться бок о бок. Мать Ника была совершенно другой, и каждый мог увидеть, от кого Ник унаследовал свои душевность, улыбку и доброту.</p><p> Уоррик навещал его по меньшей мере раз в день, так же, как и Грег. Посещения Сары зависели от лечебных назначений Ника, так как она решила взять на себя обязанность следить за тем, чтобы Ник в точности выполнял указания врачей. Она, с присущей ей решительностью, наблюдала за тем, чтобы он следовал медицинским предписаниям, принимал лекарства и проходил всевозможные обследования. Ник смотрел на неё как старший брат на младшую глупышку-сестренку и подшучивал над ней соответствующим образом, но Уоррик знал, что он был тронут.</p><p>Кэтрин заходила к нему каждый день, но она была очень занята с новыми сотрудниками дневной смены, нанятыми Экли. Гриссом также навещал Ника ежедневно, и Уоррику случилось несколько раз присутствовать при его визитах. Гриссом и судья Стоукс в одной комнате были всё равно что два тигра, запертые в одной клетке. Уоррик был очень впечатлен той лёгкостью, с которой миссис Стоукс удавалось справляться с такими ситуациями.</p><p> У Уоррика было предостаточно времени для визитов, потому что по совету Кэтрин и Гриссома он взял две недели отпуска. Уоррик не возражал, хотя думал, что Гриссом тоже мог бы взять отпуск. Но Уоррик был доволен тем, что сейчас у него было много свободного времени, и большую его часть он проводил у Ника. Миссис Стоукс всегда была рада его видеть, и даже судья был настроен к нему более дружелюбно, чем ко всем остальным. Уоррик предполагал, что причиной этого было то, что ему обычно удавалось добиться от Ника хотя бы улыбки, а иногда даже заставить его рассмеяться. Но он не мог не задаваться вопросом, относились бы Стоуксы к нему так же приветливо, если бы знали, что он и их сын иногда позволяли себе намного больше, чем трепаться и играть в видеоигры.</p><p> Он и Ник были вместе ровно три раза за последние два года. В первый это ни черта не значило, всего лишь ни к чему не обязывающее взаимное удовлетворение после ужасного дела и нескольких бутылок пива. Но это оказался лучший петтинг, который когда-либо был у Уоррика — в отличие от Ника, у него это был не первый раз с парнем. Бредовое дело и ещё большее количество пива, а также то, что Ник решил, что ему любопытно, повлекли за собой второй раз. Уоррик считал, что это было совершенно потрясающе, и он самодовольно отметил про себя, что Ник тоже весьма хорошо провёл время. Третий раз случился пять месяцев назад. Не было ни дела, ни пива, просто совместный ночной просмотр спортивного канала, который вдохновил их попробовать выполнить некоторые гимнастические упражнения. Это всегда был только секс, и после него они никогда не проводили время в объятиях друг друга. Они по-прежнему продолжали обсуждать своих подружек и потенциальных кандидаток на эту роль. Идеально подходящее определение — "секс по дружбе", — но Уоррик сомневался, что Стоуксы разделили бы его точку зрения.</p><p> Уоррик позволил себе на минуту развлечься, представив реакцию Судьи, если бы тот обо всём узнал, прежде чем постучать в дверь Ника. Это был осторожный стук, достаточно громкий, чтобы Ник его услышал, но в то же время достаточно тихий, чтобы не разбудить его, если он спал. А спал он после того, как его выписали из больницы, судя по тому, что слышал Уоррик, совсем мало. Все были удивлены тем, что Ник, казалось, эмоционально восстанавливался быстрее, чем физически, хотя как всё было на самом деле, наверняка никто не знал.</p><p>Уоррику не понравилось, как утомленно прозвучало "Войдите", и он нахмурился, когда оказался в квартире Ника. Ник начал было вставать с дивана, и Уоррик жестом показал ему, чтобы он снова сел.</p><p> — Просто подумал заглянуть проведать тебя. Ты не против компании?</p><p>— Конечно, нет. — Ник улыбнулся устало, но искренне.</p><p> Уоррик бросил куртку на стул и сел на диван рядом с ним. </p><p>— Так…</p><p>Ник бросил на него раздражённый взгляд, и Уоррик быстро изменил окончание фразы с "как ты себя чувствуешь?" на: </p><p> — …каково это, когда твоя квартира снова полностью в твоём распоряжении?</p><p>  — Тихо, — ответил Ник.</p><p> — Это плохо?</p><p> — Не совсем. — Ник пожал плечами. — Пока ещё нет, по крайней мере.</p><p>Уоррик не мог заставить себя перестать пристально вглядываться в лицо Ника. Круги под его глазами с каждым днём становились всё темнее. </p><p> —  Как ты спишь, Ники?</p><p>Ник отвёл взгляд. </p><p> — Я думаю, примерно восемь-десять часов в день.</p><p>Это был совсем не тот ответ, который Уоррик ожидал услышать. </p><p> — Восемь часов? Ник, совсем не похоже, что ты спишь по восемь часов.</p><p> — Не за один раз, — неохотно признался Ник.</p><p> — И сколько же ты спишь <i>за раз</i>?</p><p>Ник вздохнул. </p><p> — Час. Иногда два.</p><p> — Черт, Ник. — Уоррик нахмурился. — С таким же успехом ты мог бы не спать совсем.</p><p> — Я знаю.</p><p> — Ты говорил с кем-нибудь об этом?</p><p>— Нет, я всё ещё на тех лекарствах от укусов... а снотворное делает мои сны ещё более странными.</p><p> — Более странными?</p><p>Ник осторожно обошёл острый угол в разговоре.</p><p> — В любом случае, я не делаю ничего такого, чтобы сильно уставать.</p><p> — Ты можешь не говорить мне, что ты не устал. Посмотри на себя, парень, ты вымотан.</p><p>Ник даже не попытался это отрицать.</p><p> — Хочешь, я останусь с тобой? Это поможет? </p><p> — Мы пробовали это, — произнес Ник, едва заметно улыбнувшись. — Мама оставалась со мной, отец оставался со мной, с включённым светом, с выключенным, с телевизором, в полной тишине, на диване, на кровати, на полу... Ничего не получилось.</p><p>Уоррик едва не выдал напрашивающуюся шутку, но успел прикусить язык. И хотя одна мысль засела у него в голове, её, однако, не следовало озвучивать. Уоррик постарался не обращать на неё внимание. </p><p> — С чем это связано? У тебя есть какие-нибудь идеи? Это сны?</p><p> — Некоторые из них. — Ник со вздохом потёр глаза. Уоррик заметил, что его пальцы всё ещё слегка дрожали.  — Иногда я всё ещё чувствую муравьев... — он вздрогнул и замолчал. Наконец, так тихо, что Уоррику пришлось напрячься, чтобы расслышать, он произнёс. — И что, если я задохнусь, пока сплю?…</p><p>У Уоррика болезненно сдавило грудь. Он опустил руку на шею Ника и начал легко массировать, интуитивно зная, что всё обнадеживающие слова сейчас будут бесполезными.</p><p> Ник закрыл глаза и откинулся назад. Черты его лица стали чуть менее напряжёнными. </p><p> — Как Тина? — спросил он, явно желая сменить тему.</p><p>— Я не знаю, — ответил Уоррик, продолжая осторожно поглаживать его шею. — Мы расстались, пока ты был в больнице.</p><p>Ник удивлённо моргнул. </p><p> — Мне жаль, дружище.</p><p>Уоррик беззаботно пожал плечами. </p><p> — В конечном итоге, она решила, что я слишком много работаю.</p><p>Он не стал говорить Нику, что было истинной причиной ссоры, после которой он порвал с Тиной: она думала, что он должен быстрее преодолеть всё то, что случилось с Ником, и хотела, чтобы он перестал проводить с ним столько времени, и он взорвался и практически выставил её вон.</p><p>Ник широко зевнул, и Уоррик вслед за ним подавил зевок и начал немного сильнее надавливать на его шею. </p><p> — Прости, — пробормотал Ник и так сильно потёр глаза, что они покраснели.</p><p> — Тебе <i>надо</i> хорошенько выспаться, Ники.</p><p> — Я знаю. — Ник откинулся назад на его руку, и Уоррик внезапно осознал, что прекратил массаж. Он сразу же принялся делать его снова. </p><p> — Я просто хочу, чтобы врач разрешил мне ходить в спортзал.</p><p>Уоррик фыркнул. </p><p> — Подожди немного, братишка.</p><p> — Я не шучу, — настойчиво сказал Ник.  — Одна хорошая тренировка это всё, что мне потребуется. Я знаю, что говорю.</p><p>— Неужели?</p><p>Ник метнул на него испуганный взгляд, и Уоррик запоздало осознал, каким тоном он это сказал. В нём не было той дружеской обеспокоенности, которая предполагалась.</p><p> — Извини.</p><p>У Ника вырвался нервный смешок. </p><p> — Ну, после я обычно сплю как убитый.</p><p>Уоррик принуждённо рассмеялся. Он чувствовал, что Ник напряжён под его рукой, и внезапно подумал, что, вероятно, ему следует прекратить до него дотрагиваться. Но он не мог заставить себя убрать руку, впрочем, Ник тоже не пытался отодвинуться. </p><p> — Плохая шутка, приятель, — всё, что Уоррик мог придумать, чтобы сказать.</p><p>В гостиной повисла тишина.</p><p> — Рик...</p><p> — Забудь, друг, я не имел в виду ничего такого.</p><p> — Что, если я попрошу? — прошептал Ник.</p><p>Уоррик посмотрел в его тёмные глаза, и в первый раз с тех пор, как они вытащили его из того ящика, Ник <i>встретился</i> с ним взглядом дольше, чем на долю секунды. Уоррик <i>видел</i> беспомощность Ника и понимал, что он на грани и слишком сильно устал, чтобы продолжать держаться.</p><p> — Что, если я скажу "пожалуйста"?</p><p> — Господи, Ники... — выдохнул Уоррик, опустив голову.</p><p> — Прости, — Ник понимающе кивнул. — Просто те разы… это было так легко… и весело... и я хочу вспомнить, каково это…</p><p> В сильном смятении Уоррик произнес:</p><p> — Ник, в этот раз всё было бы не так. </p><p> — Я просто хочу почувствовать что-нибудь, кроме... — Ник встал, пошатываясь, заставив Уоррика испытать чувство потери. — Прости меня, Рик.</p><p>Ник не успел сделать и двух шагов, прежде чем Уоррик вскочил на ноги. Он обжимался с Ником один раз и трахнул его дважды, но сейчас он сделал то, чего они никогда прежде не делали. Он развернул Ника к себе и поцеловал.</p><p>Это было похоже на открытие шлюза. Ник обхватил Уоррика обеими руками и повис на нём, словно утопающий. Его рот с готовностью открылся, позволяя Уоррику проникнуть внутрь, несмотря на то, что дрожь сотрясала его с головы до пят.</p><p>Уоррик чувствовал отчаяние Ника и спрашивал себя, имело ли для Ника значение, кого он целовал? А если бы к нему пришёл Грег или Сара? Реагировал бы он таким же образом? Затем Ник застонал в его рот, и Уоррик понял, что его не заботят причины, по которым Ник так поступает. Он держал Ника в своих объятиях и ощущал теплоту и страсть и удовольствие.</p><p>В самое короткое время их одежда была разбросана на полу по пути в спальню, и они продолжали горячо целоваться, сидя на краю кровати. Хотя его собственный член был мучительно твёрд, Уоррик был удивлён и встревожен, обнаружив, что член Ника встал едва ли наполовину. Он протянул руку и начал нежно поглаживать.</p><p> — Всё хорошо, Рик, — пробормотал Ник ему в шею. — Всё будет хорошо, когда ты будешь во мне.</p><p>В ответ на эти слова Уоррик застонал, нехотя повиновался, убирая руку, и толкнул Ника на кровать, жадно подминая под себя его худое тело.</p><p>Дыхание Ника несколько раз панически сбилось, и Уоррик сразу же вскочил с кровати. Ник на мгновение зажмурился, затем в смятении посмотрел на него. </p><p> — Уоррик...</p><p> — У тебя есть что-нибудь, что мы можем использовать как смазку? — спросил Уоррик, позволяя им обоим избежать неловкости. — Потому что я не собираюсь снова вылезать из этой кровати, когда вернусь в неё.</p><p>Он инстинктивно потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке, но Ник остановил его.</p><p> — В ящике для нижнего белья, — с застенчивой усмешкой сказал Ник. — Я убрал всё туда, пока мои родители были здесь.</p><p>Уоррик не смог сдержать вырвавшийся смешок, и когда он нашел презерватив и – <i>ага, отлично, какую-то смазку</i> – то, повернувшись, обнаружил, что Ник отодвинулся дальше на кровати и устроился на подушках. Следы от муравьиных укусов покрывали его тело, и он был слишком худым, но он по-прежнему был самым прекрасным, что видел Уоррик за долгое время.</p><p>Должно быть, эти мысли отразились на его лице, потому что на щеках Ник выступил лёгкий румянец. Уоррик сел на край кровати и положил руку на его грудь. Ник сразу же накрыл её своей ладонью. </p><p> — Просто ложись и позволь мне позаботиться о тебе, ладно, малыш?</p><p>Ник приподнял брови, когда Уоррик назвал его "малыш", но просто кивнул в ответ.</p><p>Уоррик легонько провёл рукой по боку Ника, заставив его вздрогнуть, и это определённо не было дрожью удовольствия. </p><p> — Ники?</p><p> — Муравьи ... — Ник в отчаянии закрыл глаза. — Уоррик…</p><p>Уоррик немедленно увеличил давление, с силой поглаживая и нажимая, чтобы у Ника не было никаких сомнений в том, что это за прикосновения. Затем он осторожно добавил в этот коктейль ласк свой язык и зубы, заставив Ника слегка выгнуться.</p><p> — О, даааа... — выдохнул Ник, глубже погружаясь в подушки.</p><p>Маленький Никки наконец начал проявлять интерес к происходящему, и Уоррик ободряюще его лизнул, прежде чем взять в рот головку. Задушенный стон, который издал Ник, заставил Уоррика почувствовать себя очень довольным собой.</p><p>Он на ощупь нашел смазку и выдавил немного на пальцы, не выпуская член Ника изо рта более чем на нескольких секунд. Он просунул руку между его ягодицами, и когда он подразнивающее дотронулся до отверстия, Ник, не раздумывая, развёл ноги. Все сомнения Уоррика в том, был ли Ник в подходящей для этого форме, были отброшены прочь, когда, подняв голову, он увидел Ника, извивающегося под его ласками, руками срывающего простыню.</p><p>Уоррик без проблем ввёл в Ника палец, второй последовал так же легко. Было нетрудно понять, когда он обнаружил простату: Ник начал бессвязно лепетать и просить. Усмехаясь, Уоррик опустился на колени между его ног и надел презерватив перед тем, как положить его ноги себе на плечи. Он сразу решил, это будет лучший способ: он не будет закрывать Ника собой сверху и сможет наблюдать за всеми его реакциями.</p><p>Уоррик ненадолго опустил его ногу только для того, чтобы удобнее расположиться, и неглубоко толкнулся внутрь, внимательно наблюдая за лицом Ника.</p><p>Ника откинул голову на подушки, не зная, что Уоррик смотрит на него. </p><p> — Давай, Рик, давай... — едва слышно выдохнул он. — Давай, я хочу тебя целиком…</p><p>И тогда все благие намерения Уоррика, и тщательное планирование, и забота о самочувствии Ника вылетели прямиком в форточку. Он до конца вошёл в него, почти полностью вышел, затем толкнулся обратно, устанавливая жёсткий, энергичный темп.</p><p>Ник нисколько не был против и выгибал спину, чтобы дать Уоррику лучший доступ, и безостановочно умоляя его продолжать.</p><p>Уоррик отпустил одну его ногу, с силой сжал его член и начал двигать по нему рукой туда и обратно в такт своим толчкам. Это длилось не так долго, когда Ник кончил в его ладонь, но хриплый крик Ника и то, как напрягся каждый мускул в его теле, ускорили приближение оргазма для Уоррика.</p><p>Дрожь, пронзившая тело Ника, довела его до пика, и он неистово вбивался в тело под собой. Гордон пытался спрятать его, забрать его, но у тебя ничего не вышло, да, сукин сын? От тебя остались одни лишь куски, а он всё ещё здесь, и, может быть, он сломлен, но, черт возьми, я собираюсь вернуть его к жизни, даже если это будет последнее, что я сделаю, потому что он мой ... он… он мой ... всегда был моим, моим, моим, <i>моим...</i></p><p>Кто-то потянул его за волосы, и, подняв голову, Уоррик обнаружил, что Ник улыбается ему. Он с опозданием осознал, что прижал Ника к кровати, и быстро начал подниматься, но Ник остановил его. </p><p> — Все в порядке, Рик. И даже лучше, чем в порядке, — сказал он, улыбаясь, чтобы успокоить Уоррика. — Ты просто довольно тяжелый, вот и всё. Прибавил несколько фунтов, а?</p><p> — Наглый засранец. — Уоррик скатился с Ника.</p><p>Улыбка Ника погасла, и Уоррик без труда понял, в каком направлении повернули его мысли. Наступил момент, когда они несколько минут подкалывали друг друга, а затем кто-нибудь из них вставал и уходил домой. Уоррик попытался найти предлог, чтобы остаться, но Ник сам подтолкнул его к этому: </p><p> — Тебе нужно уходить?</p><p>И если бы он ещё не был безумно влюблен в Ника Стоукса — или был бы, но не осознавал этого, — то этого наполненного томительным ожиданием вопроса было бы достаточно, чтобы это случилось. </p><p> — Я не должен быть нигде, где бы ты не хотел, чтобы я был, малыш.</p><p> — Я хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, — ласково и сонно улыбнулся Ник.</p><p>— Тогда я твой, — Уоррик обнял Ника. Он держал его достаточно крепко для того, чтобы Ник чувствовал себя в безопасности, но достаточно свободно, чтобы он легко мог двигаться столько, сколько захочет.</p><p>Ник поцеловал Уоррика сонным поцелуем, и, обессиленный, заснул. Он проспал четыре с половиной часа.</p><p>Уоррик спал всего час, а оставшиеся три с половиной провёл, впитывая удивительное ощущение того, что Ник Стоукс был рядом с ним, наслаждаясь его тёплым телом, играя с тёмными волосами и оставляя случайные поцелуи везде, где ему вздумается.</p><p>Это были лучшие двести десять минут в его жизни.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>